A lost cause
by black to Leopard-colored eyes
Summary: Victoria wasn't always evil. She was lead to believe the worst thought possible, after a... spill of sorts. Takes place before she turns, while in school. Mostly, if not all, Vicky's POV. Have future ideas not in story yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This story is about Victoria, and sorta why she is the way she is. Evil-ish. I was bored one day and got this idea.  
I sometimes incorperate stuff that happens to me in life into stories. I can't make everything up. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

_A lost cause_

**Victoria's POV**

(Present day)

"Victoria, I have her cornered," my mate, James, said into the phone. Good, serves her right for running from him.

"How'd you do it?"

"I tricked her into thinking I have her _mommy_," he said sarcastically. "I can hear her outside now. Come for me in a few hours. I need play time."

"Of course, James. I will be there." I would do anything for him. After all, he is the one who saved me from my life of petty human marvels of which now are pointless.

My life had been filled with unimaginable grief, much so that I resided to suicide as my last escape. Though I had everything, I also had nothing of that my friends had. My red hair was scorned in my town, seeing that I was Irish, not much though, living in New York.

**(Human days of Victoria)**

I had just gotten into the school gates when my best friend in the world, Tammy, came rushing up to me, causing me to spill my books in the mud. I've never heard her talk so fast in my life.

"Oh my goodness, Vicky!!! You will not believe what happened yesterday after church!! Oliver and I, along with his friend, Jason, and his girl Ashley, we all went to see _Romeo and Juliet _on stage and he kissed me!!!!! I could not believe it!!"

At this point, she was squealing loudly. Anyway, I was soooo happy for her! Her first real kiss. Wow.

"Tell me what happened. Now. Everything." The warning bell rang then. "At lunch, tell me."

"Ok. I have to go. My class in on the other side of the school. Bye!" She said, already across the lawn.

She's so happy. She found someone who loves her, hopefully, other than her family. I don't want to ruin her day by showing her the ring my grandma wore in the hospital.

A week or so ago, she had told me he had first kissed her on her cheek, and since then, it wasn't uncommon. Only, never in front of her parents. Oliver's didn't mind very much, seeing that he is man now and can do whatever, even though he's only in his 9th year of school. Tammy and I are in our 8th, so I think that he may be a little to old for her. At least right now.

It's not fair, that everything good should happen to my friends, and everyone else in the world. Oliver is practically Tammy's beau. The one boy who has caught my eye, Thresh, doesn't even look my way. I want someone to fall in love with _me_, not Tammy. I'm still happy for her, but I want to love and be loved, to have someone to cry to because my grandma died, and not worry about what my friends will think.

The late bell rang, and instead of walking up the steps into school, I turned around and walked home, leaving my books in the mud.

I was in bed when the doorbell rang. Mom answered it. "Hello Tammy," I heard her say. "Yes, you can go on in."

Tammy walked through my open door and sat on my desk chair, looking quizzically at me, wanting an explanation on my being absent from school while she saw me this morning.

"I got sick."

"Yea. You left you books. In the mud." She held up my books, plastered in dried mud.

"I know. Thanks for bringing them." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Anyway, you were going to tell me about a certain kiss with a certain someone..." I trailed off. Her face lit up like fire.

"Yes. We, being Oliver, Jason, Ashley, and I, we were all at the theatre, watching _Romeo and Juliet_. By the end, Ashley was crying and Jason was hugging her, telling her they didn't _really_ die, because she hates when people die. So anyway, I was in Oliver's arms, and he LEANS DOWN AND KISSES ME!!!!!" she screamed.

Then, he asked me to the 'New Year of 1894' ball in town square. There's going to be music and lights and dancing oh! You have to help me pick out a _nouvelle robe. _In French, that means 'new dress.' You missed that today. We also had a test on the 'BAGS' adjectives, whiched you missed. Wait," I could listen to her talk all day. I have, in fact, without her once ask, what I did, or how I am. She always assumes. "Wait, what color dress should I get? I like blue, I always have, but green..."

I listened to her talk about different dresses he saw in the widows coming home.

I wonder what Thresh would say if I asked him to the New Years' ball. I bet he'd say no. He never goes to anything. Geez, Tammy's so lucky she has Oliver.

"Hey, Vicky, are you still there?" she said, standing next to me, waving her hand in my face.

"Yea."

"So, what do you think? I'm a genius, right? I know I am." Excitement and pride glowed from her.

"Think about what?" I said. Her face filled with disappointment.

"You weren't listening? I said, how about you ask Thresh to the ball," she said again.

"I can't. I'm a girl. I can't ask a guy!. Besides, he won't want to go with _me!_ I'm a quarter Irish. We're lucky to even be living in a house, they're so expensive! He's just going to say no. I just know it. I can hear it already." I shifted my eyes from her.

As always, as in the rare occasion that she cares about how I feel, she comes to my rescue. "So what if you're a girl? And who cares about your heritage and where you live or what your father does for money. You're pretty and smart and talented. I mean, no one, at least to me, can do what you do." Sincerity shined in her eyes.

"I'm not pretty. I have red, dirty hair, with makes me an outcast, I didn't get into the program that you, Sherry, and Kailly got into. Even Thresh got in! And Michael! I can't sing, I can barely dance with someone, I always forget their there because I move differently, and my daddy works at a power plant with barely an education!" I practically screamed at her.

"You're not ugly. And you really can sing, and dance. Better than anyone I know. Come on. I know you want to ask him. Besides, you can always go with me and Oliver. Or Sherry and Kailly." She tried just about everything to persuade me to ask Thresh. Except for one thing.

"But I'm Irish." I said quietly.

"Come on! At least ask!"

"But he's going to say no."

"So?"

"So I really like him."

"So ask him!"

"I can hear him saying no already!"

"Oh well. Try to change the voice in your head impersonating him. It's wrong."

"No. It's right. I'm right. He will say no."

"Than at least come to look at dresses with me? Please?" she won't forget this conversation.

"Oh, fine! Friday?"

"Sure. I have to go before it gets dark. See you tomorrow!" She left my room. I heard her thank my mom, and leave my house.

* * *

**Hows this for a story:**

**Two twin sisters do everything together. They are best friends. They do everything the same, get the same things, you get it. So one day, they go to a chinese buffet, and the fortunes they (both) get say something like 'you will lose the holder of the other'. Meaning they will lose each other. They go though all this horrible stuff, and one ends up dying.**

**What do you think? Of story and story idea? Please tell me. Review:)**

**-Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still day one of this story. Here's shapter 2. Chapter 3 may take a while, like everything else. I don't feel like writting. **

**By the way, for those of you who have read my story Daybreak, I have Chapters. I just don't have them typed at the moment.

* * *

**_A lost cause_

**Chapter 2**

Raindrops pattered against the roof when I woke up the next morning. Another day.

I dragged myself out of bed, yet again, and threw on my old, dirty, used to be pale, blue dress, and my usual brown leather boots. I wore my long hair as always, down, because I had nothing to hold it up.

I walked into the family room/kitchen to find my mom at the gas stove, cooing something that made me sick to my stomach; eggs.

What was unusual was the fact that, unlike mine, her hair was up.

"Hey, mom," I said. She turned, her brown-red hair swishing. "How did you do that?" I pointed to her hair.

"Oh, I just tied a knot in it." Did she just say a knot? Was she serious? "Come on, I'll show you. Come to my room. We don't want hair in the eggs, do you?" Actually, I'd rather not have eggs to have hair in.

She led me into her room. Dad was away at work, so the bed was already made. She sat me down on a chair and started combing my hair with her fingers.

"So, written any new songs? You usually have a new one every two weeks. It's been three."

"No. Nothing is coming to me. Mom, these things take time." Actually, I did have a song. I just didn't want to share it with her.

"Ok. Here's how you do it." She just tied a regular knot in my hair, like a piece of string. "You just have to get it as close to your head as possible, like this," She untied it, and retied it again, getting it up high and centered.

"Wow, mom! Can I wear this for school?" I bet everyone will ask me about my hair.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, I have to go before I'm late. See you later, bye!" I started for the door.

"Wait, don't you want breakfast? The eggs are probably ready now."

"No, I'm fine. I can wait until I get home." I picked up my books from the table and headed out the door.

I saw Tammy walking though the gate, sopping wet, when I turned the corner. I was about to run up to her when I saw Oliver sneak up behind her and catcher her in a hug.

I wish that I had someone to love like she has Oliver. Why should everything happen to Snow White? What about the 7 dwarfs that helped her? They're nice enough, right? After her happy ending, what happens to them?

I walked into the building in a daze, trying to remember what my story is. _You are a girl in America. You moved from Ireland two years ago. You are in 8__th__ grade. You have a friend named Tammy and are in love with Thresh Valentino. You are an outcast with red hair and deadly thoughts you don't want to thin- _And of course, when I get to that part, I stop immediately and race to the art studio and quietly compose myself.

I carefully remove my sketch pad and pencils from my shelf and sit at one of the 5 empty tables.

Moving my pencil in quick, neat stroked, I quickly compose a figure that somewhat resembles Thresh. The hair is right, but the too-square jaw makes him look older.

"Oooh! That looks just like Thresh!" Tammy said, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"My god! What are you doing here?! You scared the heck out of me!" I closed my sketch pad.

"I saw you working and didn't want to disturb you," She said, looking a bit hurt.

"Well you didn't disturb me when you came out of nowhere!"

"Well, sorry," She said looking down. _You know, when someone says sorry, they should look the person in the eye._

"It's ok," I said in a pathetic little voice. She brightened up immediately.

"So," she said, chipper as a bird, "are you going to ask him?"

"Ask who what?"

"You know, Thresh, the ball."

"Yea, you see," I started one of my famous excuses. Again. "I can't ask him. I heard that-"

"I don't care what you heard," she said, cutting me off. And right before the good part, too. "You are going to ask him. And he will say yes. I know he will because you are smart, and talented, and, your hair is just beautiful today." Her tone was sincere in every way possible, at least right now.

"Thanks, but I'm not as smart as you and him and Sheryl and Samuel and everyone else. I can't sing well, and my drawing sucks. And red. My hair is RED!" I whispered the last part, on the verge of tears, once again.

"So? Who cares what color your hair is? I don't care. If I did, you wouldn't be my friend now."

"I know," I said ambiguously. "But what if he cares?"

"Then screw him. I-" The sound of the nearby church bell cut her off.

I stood and put my book back on my shelf. "You, what?"

"I'm... going to be late to Algebra," she said, pushing open the door. "See you in French. Bye" She left the door to close on its own.

"Yes. See you later." I said to my self.  


* * *

**So hows that? The people that I use are real, but the names are different. This whole dance delema was real, but different dance. It was a while ago.**

**How was that? Please review and let me know what you think:)**

**-Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here it is, finally. I'll try to update my other storys quicker, but its probably not going to happer, since im doing this one all the time.**

**Hope you like it, and here it is...**

* * *

A lost cause (

Victoria's story) Chapter 3.

French and Science were a pain. Lunch was a drag as well. I sat with Tammy, though I usually sit and eat in the art studio.

Sitting around the lunch table, to my left, was Reese, Kenneth, Zachary, then Tammy, and to her left, and my immediate right, was Thresh. He was eating the pudding the school served with lunch. I gave it to him, and I gave Tammy my milk.

We, all of us except Thresh, had passes to go to the library when we were done eating. I had pie, so, naturally, I was the last to leave. I begged Tammy to stay, not wanting, but at the same time, wishing, for time alone with him. She stayed for a minuet, until Zachary fetched her for a class project.

I was alone with him. Sitting right next to him. On his left. At that moment, I became aware of everything in the lunchroom, every face directed at us, wondering. Processing.

Nothing could be more awkward than this.

One table over, Sheryl and Alison were discussing a recent novel they read for English.

I looked at Thresh. He pushed his glasses up because, once again, they slipped down his nose. He was reading a book. How he reads in a loud, busy room, I know, unlike others.

I watched him as I called, "Hey Sheryl, Alison, do you want to come eat over here? Please?" Thresh looked up at me, then back down to his book.

"Sorry, Vicky. We like it over here." They said that looking pointedly at Thresh.

"Please?" I said again. Now, it's really awkward here. If only I could finish my pie quicker.

"No, we're going to the library. See you!" Oh great.

I ate my pie fast. Apple, my favorite. "Do you want some pie, Thresh? It's apple. I know you love pie..." He looked up and stared at me, an undecipherable gleam in his eyes.

"No."

"This is awkward." The words escaped faster that I could think.

5 minuets of silenced passed.

"Well," I started; he looked up from his book, his brown eyes watching me. "I think I'm going to go now," I said slowly.

"Ok. Bye." He said in monotone, and looked back down at his book.

* * *

"Vicky, I can't go on Friday, so we can go look for dresses today, right?" Tammy asked after finding me in the hall after advanced mathematics.

"I thought I told you, Tammy. I'm not going. I'll be the only one there with no one to dance with." I searched my notebook while speaking, and started to head in the direction of my last class on the day, art.

"You didn't tell me, because you are going," she said, trying to keep up with my fast pace. "Even if you don't go with him, there'll be plenty of people to dance with."

"Yea. Either they can't physically dance, or they'll say no, or, they're four years too young."

"You're right. So, just go alone, or, with Oliver and I." She sounded desperate.

"I don't want to tag along with you and Oliver." I actually wanted to them to be alone, and to not worry about me, and to just have fun.

"Then you're going?" She asked, with big eyes. I sighed.

"Why not? I dance well enough by myself." I've done it enough.

She squealed in delight. "Yay! OK, I'll meet you at the front gates after school. See you!" She scurried off in the opposite direction, off to the music room.

I sighed, once again, as I opened the art studio door for the second time that day.

"So, Victoria," Miss Rengali said as I sat with my sketchbook and pencils. "What are you going to do for the project?"

The project we are working on currently is to paint a portrait of someone special to us. She said we will not do a critique on them, so unlike all who are going to do a close friend, or a family member, I had decided to do Thresh. What she doesn't like is that I won't tell, or show her who I'm doing, until it's time to hand in the project.

"I told you, it's a secret. You'll see soon." I opened my pad to one of the many pictures I work on when someone is watching. A picture of my mother.

"Well," she started. "If you model it after your mother, it will look great. Just work on the shading around the nose." With that, she left to go help another student. I sighed.

Fortunately, Thresh was in my art class, so it was easy to draw him over every time he got a new haircut.

I flipped the pages to the one of him I started this morning, and fixed the curl of his ear.

* * *

When I looked up, feeling eyes on my hair, I saw the brown-green eyes of Thresh, looking at me the way I look at him. I think. I smiled at him, looked over his hair, and turned just in time to see Sarah rushing to me with her sketchpad and canvas.

"Vicky, I don't know how to start!" she wined, as she did on every project.

"Let me see your sketch. Hand it over." She gave me her sketch of her brother, Theodor. "Well," I said, knowing what to start with. "I'd start to outline his head with pencil on the canvas, then his hair line, paint that, then pencil in his features."

"Oh thank you!" she said, with the same gratitude that she said it when I helped her on her first picture.

"Sure, anytime. Just take a seat, and relax."

When she asked me who I was going to do for the project, I asked if I could do her, so she couldn't keep asking me who I was doing.

She sat and drew on the canvas. "When are you going to show me?" She asked, like always.

"Soon." Always answer with soon. I turned my chair to get a better view of her profile, but beyond her, Thresh.

I flipped to the one of him I'm doing for the project. Ruffled brown hair slightly longer than usual, sweeping his forehead. His eyes light with internal laughter, covered by his glare-filled glasses. A big, but gentile smile on his lips, making his the skin by the corner of his eyes wrinkle. The collar of his button-down shirt smoothed on one side, but wrinkled on the other.

Even if I make up the shirt part, it's still him.

As we work, I keep glancing up, longer than I should, to see Thresh, just to the left of Sarah, being careful not to show any of the page I was working on to her.

During the rest of the class, I fix the collar, to fall just right on top of his shoulders.

I wonder if he is going to the New Years' Ball. His whole family normally goes, says Tammy. This is only my second year. I have been walking home everyday with Thresh and Remus since I moved here. Remus lives two roads before my house, and Thresh, one road. We walk to school separately, seeing as we probably wake at different times. My episode the other didn't allow me to take the nice walk. With Tammy practically on my case to ask him, I have no problem missing it today.

"Vicky, are you still here? The bell rang. It's time to go." Sarah said. I shook my head. The bell rang? I thought class just started? Oh well.

I sighed, and put my book back on its shelf. "Ok, see you tomorrow, Sarah."

* * *

**So, what'd you think??**

**I can't word chapter 4 properly yet, so im gonna try to figure that out. I'm also gonna figure out if she askes him or not, and what he'll say. I'm not that far yet, but i will be. I hope.**

**Please review with any questions, comments, or concerns, take the left road, and always snap, don't clap. ;D**

**-Laura**


End file.
